the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Illumination (company)
| founder = Chris Meledandri | predecessor = | defunct = | location_city = Santa Monica, California | location_country = U.S. | location = | locations = | area_served = | key_people = Chris Meledandri (CEO) Peter Schube (COO) | industry = Animation Motion pictures | products = Animated films | production = | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | aum = | assets = | equity = | owner = NBCUniversal | parent = Universal Pictures | num_employees = 100 (2016) | subsid = Illumination Mac Guff | divisions = | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = }} Illumination (formerly known as Illumination Entertainment) is an American film and animation studio founded by Chris Meledandri in 2007 and owned by Universal Pictures, a division of NBCUniversal, which is itself a division of Comcast. Meledandri produces the movies while Universal finances and distributes all the films. The studio is best known for the ''Despicable Me'' and ''The Secret Life of Pets'' film series and has also produced the film Sing. The Minions, characters from the Despicable Me series, are the studio's mascots. Illumination has produced 10 feature films, with its latest release being The Secret Life of Pets 2, with an average gross of $695.4 million per film. The studio's highest-grossing films are Minions, which has grossed $1.159 billion worldwide, Despicable Me 3, $1.034 billion and Despicable Me 2, $970.8 million. All three are among the 50 highest-grossing films of all time, and 7 of their films are among the 50 highest-grossing animated films, with Minions being the fourth all-time highest. History Meledandri left his post as President of 20th Century Fox Animation and Blue Sky Studios in early 2007. While at those companies he supervised or executive-produced movies including Ice Age, Ice Age: The Meltdown, Robots and Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!. After leaving, he founded Illumination Entertainment. By 2008, a deal was announced positioning Illumination Entertainment as NBCUniversal's family entertainment arm that would produce one to two films a year starting in 2010. As part of the deal, Illumination retains creative control and Universal exclusively distributes the films. During the summer 2011, Illumination acquired the animation department of the French animation and visual effects studio Mac Guff, which animated Despicable Me and Dr. Seuss' The Lorax, and formed Illumination Mac Guff. Meledandri prefers to keep Illumination adhering to a low-cost model, recognizing that "strict cost controls and hit animated films are not mutually exclusive". In an industry where film expenses often exceed $100 million, Illumination's first two releases were completed with significantly lower budgets, considering Despicable Me $69 million budget and Hop $63 million budget. One way the company sustains a lean financial model is by employing cost-conscious animation techniques that lower the expenses and render times of its computer graphics. On August 22, 2016, NBCUniversal acquired competing studio DreamWorks Animation, appointing Meledandri to oversee both studios. Projects The studio's first film, Despicable Me, was released on July 9, 2010 and was commercially successful, earning $56 million on its opening weekend, and going on to ticket sales of $251 million domestically and $543 million worldwide. Illumination's second film was the live action/CGI hybrid Hop (2011), which has a $37 million opening, and ended up with $108 million domestically and $183 million worldwide. An adaptation of Dr. Seuss' The Lorax, debuted on March 2, 2012, earning $70 million on its opening weekend, and with eventual totals of $214 million in the US market and $348 million worldwide. The studio's first sequel, Despicable Me 2, opened in the United States on July 3, 2013, earning over $970 million worldwide, becoming the second highest-grossing 2013 animated film and breaking a record as the most profitable Universal Studios film in its 100-year history. The spin-off to Despicable Me, titled Minions, was released on July 10, 2015, and grossed over $1 billion worldwide. The Secret Life of Pets was released on July 8, 2016. Directed by Chris Renaud and Yarrow Cheney, the film would earn $104 million in its opening weekend, $368 million domestically, and $875 million worldwide. Sing, a comedy written and directed by Garth Jennings, was released on December 21, 2016. It was the first movie for the studio to have a Christmas release. The film would earn $56 million in its first 5 days, grossing $270 million stateside and $634 million worldwide. It also holds the record for the highest-grossing film not to ever be at #1 in its run. Despicable Me 3 was released on June 30, 2017, and became the 2nd film to earn $1 billion for the studio, and set a record for the highest theater count ever with 4,536 theaters in its 2nd week. The second film from Illumination based on a Dr. Seuss book, Dr. Seuss' The Grinch, was released on November 9, 2018, and is directed by Scott Mosier and Yarrow Cheney from an adaptation by Michael LeSieur and Tommy Swerdlow. The Secret Life of Pets 2, the sequel to 2016's The Secret Life of Pets, was released on June 7, 2019. On May 19, 2011, Illumination announced that it would be working with Universal Studios to create Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem, a 3-D ride at Universal Parks & Resorts in Orlando, Hollywood, and Osaka. The ride officially opened on July 2, 2012 in Orlando, in Hollywood on April 12, 2014, and in Osaka on April 21, 2017. Upcoming projects Future projects include Minions: The Rise of Gru set for July 3, 2020 and Sing 2 set for July 2, 2021.https://variety.com/2015/film/news/illumination-movie-release-dates-universal-1201617998/ After that, release dates have been set aside for three more films whose titles have not been announced: Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer on December 21, 2022 and the fourth and final sequel Despicable Me 4 on June 24, 2023 and The Mysterious World on December 25, 2024 (Christmas Day). Other films the studio has in development include Despicable Me 4 and an animated film based on the Mario franchise with a co-production with Nintendo. In January 2018, then-Nintendo President Tatsumi Kimishima stated that, if plans go smoothly, a Mario movie could happen by 2020. On January 31, 2018, Nintendo announced during a fiscal meeting that they are partnering with Illumination on a movie starring Mario, which will be co-produced by Chris Meledandri and Mario creator Shigeru Miyamoto. On November 6, 2018, Illumination announced that the Mario film could be released by July 1, 2022. Also, Illumination is working with frequent collaborator and musician Pharrell Williams on an original animated film that will be "made from scratch in 2025". Filmography Feature films Released films : Combines live-action with animation. Upcoming films Television shows Online series Short films Miscellaneous work Franchises Accolades Academy Awards Golden Globe Awards Annie Awards BAFTA Awards Critics' Choice Awards Kids' Choice Awards Producers Guild of America Award Visual Effects Society See also * Illumination Mac Guff * DreamWorks Animation * Universal Animation Studios * List of DreamWorks Animation productions * List of Universal Pictures theatrical animated features * List of unproduced Universal Pictures animated projects * List of animated feature films of the 2010s References }} External links * * * Category:American animation studios Category:Companies based in Santa Monica, California Category:American companies established in 2007 Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Universal Studios Category:2007 establishments in California Category:Film production companies of the United States